


Winter changes with the wind

by Margri3t



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/pseuds/Margri3t
Summary: Levi was not himself when drunk, but maybe that was part of his charm.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Winter changes with the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).



> This is my secret Levi gift for @pinkheichou I really hope you enjoy! <3

“Ereeen, don’t be such a spoilsport!” Levi cried out as I took his drink away from him.

I sighed, placing the drink far from Levi’s reach with a frown. “You’ve had more than enough. Or would you rather travel home unconscious?” As much as an unconscious Levi would make my life easier, I knew he would not be happy the next morning. Especially with the guaranteed hangover he’d already paved the way for.

With his hands now free, Levi decided to cling to my side. The action did not surprise me as much as it should have, drunk Levi was a completely different person from day to day Levi. Whereas sober Levi was a man of little emotion, drunk Levi passed the time in fits of laughter and, seemingly, enjoyed nothing more than making me into a human tree for his koala self to cling onto. I had gotten used to it over time, but it did not make the situation less strange.

“Aw Eren, how thoughtful.” Levi smiled wide, which looked fairly strange in comparison to how the man usually was, especially with the Christmas jumper Hanji had forced upon a rather grumpy Levi earlier in the evening. But Hanji was right, you couldn’t come to a Christmas party without one. I had even tried to tell him that as we left our apartment, but my boyfriend wouldn’t hear of it. He should have known better with Hanji as the host.

“Eren, Levi, we’re going to play Monopoly. You guys in? You’ll have to team though because otherwise, we have too many players.” Hanji asked setting up the game on the coffee table. I had a feeling Levi really wasn’t going to be doing much playing but whatever, everyone was a little drunk already anyway. I had drawn the short straw of designated driver for myself and Levi. Although I wouldn’t call it the short straw, I enjoyed being aware of my own actions. Dealing with Levi wasn’t that awful either, it was good to see him let go, although I just wished he’d do the same without having consumed far too many tequila shots.

“Sure, we’re in,” I said, putting an arm around Levi to signify his participation. He leant against my side as I did so, and I found myself once again wishing Levi was more open on the daily. We didn’t win, Erwin and Hanji did. That was to be expected however, what with Erwins ability to strategise and all. Even Armin was no match for the man. Although, Armin had drunk far more and was far less mentally present by the time we started playing Monopoly.

After that, we didn’t do much but sing along to Hanji’s ridiculous playlist. Connie and Sasha had taken to dancing a rather embarrassing routine and had eventually enticed others to join in. By some miracle, Levi stayed seated. I wasn’t sure I could handle dancing with him in close quarters at that moment. The open eyes and truthful smiles: it reminded me far too much of what Levi was hiding from himself. The things he thought he couldn’t say to me.

However, my freedom was short-lived. All too soon Levi dragged me off the sofa and held my hands tightly within his own. “Don’t look so sad. We’re having fun aren’t we?” He said, swaying along to the music, causing me to sway along with him.

“Yeah.” Was all I could muster.  _ If only you let yourself have fun more often.  _ I thought. It was like a dream, to see him dance. A sight that would be gone by sunrise. A moonlit mirage. I watched as he blew the hair out of his eyes, the way he chuckled as it brushed his forehead. The soft sigh that ghosted over his lips as he raised his arms to wrap around my shoulders. It was all so…

Ethereal.

I knew the next morning I would only see a frown grace his sharp features, and wished with all my heart that it wouldn’t be so.

Nonetheless, we drove home, the radio on full blast with Levi singing along. After which I helped him prepare for bed. But only after I had seen him try to go to bed as soon as we had walked through the door.

“If I let you go to bed like that, future you will kill me,” I said, dragging him along to the bathroom. Putting him on the counter next to the sink.

Levi was getting tired now, his words nothing more than soft murmurs. “Future me likes you too much.” I had only just heard what he said over the sound of the sink. I shoved a toothbrush into his hand.

“Doubt that, remember when you bashed my head in at Club Maria?” I asked, smiling fondly at the memory, only because I knew why Levi had done so.

“I only did that to stop you from getting into an even bigger fight.” He mumbled, a prominent pout on his lips. God, I couldn’t stop looking at his lips.

It was strange really, how simple moments could feel so important. But at that time, as I leant in to press a brief kiss upon Levi's lips, I remembered once more why we were there. Yes, Levi was rather closed off normally. Even so there were small ways in which he told me his feelings were there. 

Like the way he would squeeze my hand when in public, or the vast amounts of tea he had made for me over time. There was love in the way he spoke to me, and he never backed away from my affections. So despite the drunken transformation I did not wish to have him any other way, because I knew he loved me for me too. 

I tucked Levi into bed with the utmost care, and after getting ready, joined him there. The light was turned off, and he clung to my side with vigor, whispering two words into the crook of my neck. 

"Marry me."

One could chalk it up to the alcohol, but even so, Levi asked me once more the next morning. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
